


Sharing

by olio



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Implied David Tennant With No Pants On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: After everything, they share outfits.





	Sharing

They stay the night at Aziraphale’s place. As dawn breaks, Crowley unwraps himself, gently, from Aziraphale’s arms before slithering out of bed. He shivers as the chill of morning air hits his exposed skin, and strolls casually over to grab one of Aziraphale’s shirts. At least, he wants it to seem casual, as if he’s not thinking about it at all. He is, in fact, thinking about it very hard. Has been thinking about how best to take one of Aziraphale’s shirts while seeming casual for a very long time now.

They’ve worn each other’s bodies, but that was desperation, with no real chance to savor it. Now, as the soft blue folds of Aziraphale’s shirt slide against Crowley’s skin, as Aziraphale’s scent surrounds him, he revels in the intimacy of it. This is _Aziraphale’s_ shirt, and a smug smile tugs at his lips at the freedom he now has to take it and wear it. It is Aziraphale’s, but it is also _his_ , now that they share so much.

And as Aziraphale awakens, he can’t help the soft smile that crosses his face at the sight of Crowley wearing nothing but his shirt, the uncharacteristic light blue such a dramatic change from millennia of unrelenting grey and black. It’s a visual sign of how they truly are each other’s, no longer beholden to anyone else.

(Later, when Aziraphale takes one of Crowley’s shirts, Crowley all but expires on the spot at how damned good his angel looks in black.)


End file.
